The Adventures of Pop, Riley and Darby!
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: Pop and Riley have done the worst thing they could ever do... they angered Willow, Ellie and Raph. Not knowing what to do, they ran through the sewers and bumbed into an old friend of theirs called Darby. Watch as they travel all around the world (and out of it) using their imagination to its full potential and having fun!
1. RUUUUNNNNN!

**Hello everyone Wolf here with yet another story! So explanation time. A few days ago (now a couple of weeks ago) CookieCrumble12, The PenguinMaster10 and I made up a game. In it we were one of our characters that we'd made. I was Pop, Cookie was Riley and Penguin was Darby.**

 **The games storyline was actually really good and we decided that we should turn it into a one-shot or mini series. So here it is! This is (of course) set in the TMNT Universe but its more about our OC's. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or my friends OC's. I only own Ellie and Pop aswell as a few other OC's that may join the adventure ;)**

"HULK SMASH! RAAAAAARRGH!" Pop yelled with a huge grin on her face. Riley and herself had just watched an episode of Hulk and the Agents if S.M.A.S.H and... lets say it got them a _little_ riled up.

"Ha ha! You will never beat me and my super intelligence Hulk for am... The Leader!" Riley pretended to shoot mind beams at Pop.

Pop snorted. "Yeah your super intelligent and you can't use proper grammar,"

"Hey I'm only fourteen!" Riley whined but quickly recovered and got into character again.

"I'll defeat you Leader, once and for all!" Pop yelled and the two girls locked into 'mortal combat' which was basically throwing pillows at each other.

Unfortunately for them, at that moment Willow, Ellie and Misty just so happened to walk in. Riley and Pop froze.

Ellie walked up to them, a calm expression on her face- which was never a good sign.

"We went out on patrol, and left you two alone for one hour," She started calmly, "then we come back, and find that you've COMPLETELY TRASHED THE PLACE!"

As if this was bad enough, Willow had a look of utmost fury planted on her face.

"You two, are going to experience severe punishment tonight," Willow told them, glaring like the devil.

Not knowing what to do, Pop and Riley turned into their animal forms **(Pop is a wolf cub and Riley is a baby coyote)** and ran off.

They dashed and dashed through the sewer tunnels, only stopping when they couldn't hear Ellie and Willow's yells of rage.

Panting, they turned back to humans. Thinking they'd escaped they started laughing but their giggles soon died down when they heard voices.

Riley turned to Pop, "fear" evident in her eyes. "Its the turtles," She whispered. Their eyes widened and identical, evil grins appeared on their faces when they realised the opportunity this gave them and carefully devised a plan, a plan to prank their turtle friends.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ellie and Willow glared after the animal forms of their sisters before following in pursuit. Misty just sighed and shook her head before entering the dojo where Master Splinter was currently meditating.

"How did you block out all the noise?" She asked while getting into a meditative position.

Spilnter chuckled. "Caring for four young boys as a single parent for fifthteen years teaches you to block out unwanted noise,"

 _Back with Pop and Riley..._

When everything was set the two girls crouched above the turtles. Riley nodded at Pop who emptied the green slime onto Raph.

"AHHHHHHHHHH MUTAGEN!" Raph screamed and fell to his knees, it took him ten seconds to realise he'd been pranked.

"MIKEY!" He yelled and went to hit the youngest brother but the girls jumped down and stopped him.

"It was us," Pop said.

"You have to admit though, you look alright when completely covered in green- though you probably suit pink the best," Riley added and they there stayed their long enough to see the fire ignite in Raph's eyes before changing into their animal forms again and scurrying off.

"RAAAAHHHH YOU TWO!" He screamed and chased after them.

"WHY THE SHELL DID WE CHOSE RAPH?! RAPH!" Riley screeched as she dodged a broken pipe.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Pop screeched back and they carried on running. When Raph's yells faded the wolf and coyote hybrids turned back to humans, clutching their sides.

"It was awesome what you two did back there," Came a voice behind them and the two let out twin screams. Mikey stepped out of the darkness, grinning.

"H-how did y-y-you catch u-up w-with u-u-us?" Pop wheezed.

"Ninja remember?" Mikey grinned at them, "I love what you done to Raph,"

"It was risky but worth it," Pop agreed with Riley by nodding her head.

The sound of growling reached them and Mikey's eyes widened.

"Thats Raph, see you dudettes!" And with that he was gone.

Riley turned to Pop. "Run?" She questioned and Pop nodded. The two girls stayed as humans this time and ran.

As they were running Pop turned to Riley. "Do you think we lost them?" She asked and Riley shrugged.

The coyote girl let out a yelp as she collided with a small figure.

"What are you guys doing?" Came a familar voice and both people stood up. The girl had auburn hair and pale lime eyes: she was wearing a purple jacket and a cream top that had "End" emblazed over it.

"Darby?" Pop said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Darby pulled her jacket on tighter and pointed down the tunnel.

"A wizard by the name of Arrogon invaded End and teleported Noah, Elliot and I out of the game," Darby told them. End was the name of their home, they were three characters in a game called Terraria. Last time Pop and Riley had seen Darby was actually when they first met and they were transported into the game, but of course thats another story.

"Darby can you help us? My sister," Riley started.

"And my sister," Pop continued.

"Are going to kill us," They chouroused.

"Figuratively," Pop added, seeing the horrified expression on Darby's face.

"Also Raph is super mad at us too," Riley added.

Darby sighed. "Okay you guys can come with me," The two girls smiled in thanks.

The three teenagers ran down the tunnel before stopping at a... car? Thats what Pop and Riley assumed it was. It stood gleaming in the dim sewer light. Darby climbed in followed by Riley and Pop.

The vehicle had silver walls that shone brightly and several windows that looked as though have been polished more than once. On the side was 'End' in bold glittering letters.

The interior was really something to marvel at though. There were three cream sofa's in the back room that could transform into beds and the cabinets held enough food to last them weeks and on the walls were several cases that held various weapons. The front room had three memory foam seats positioned by the frontal window and they wore futuristic buttons on each arm. There were two seats at the back for guests or extra passengers. Underneath the hug window at the front was a huge control pannel that was littered with buttons and levers of all sorts- Riley and Pop had to resist the urge to push all of them.

"It belongs to me, Elliot and Noah-"

"Elliot, Noah and I," Pop coughed.

"-but they let me borrow it while they track down Arrogon," Darby finished, glaring at Pop who shrugged.

"Hey Ellie drilled it into me so I can't help correcting people," Pop defended.

"Urm... guys we need to go," Riley pointed out the window and they saw Williow, Ellie and Raph charging towards the ship.

"MOVE DARBY MOVE!" Pop screamed as Darby flung herself into the first chair and started pressing buttons. Just as Ellie went to open the door, Darby pressed a big, twilight button and the sewers around them disappeared into black fog.

Everyone sighed in relief and Darby pressed another button which made food and drink appear.

"What do you guys want?" She asked the other two.

"I'll have some hot chocolate," Riley answered her warily.

"Can I have a cup of tea?" Pop asked at the other two stared at her. "What? I was born in Britain, I'm a tea lover at heart,"

Darby snickered and Riley giggled making Pop roll her eyes. Once everyone was given their drinks, Riley looked at Darby.

"So Darby where are we going?" She asked.

"Wherever it is, we'll have a good time," Darby answered her, grinning.

"Yeah but were are we?" Riley responded.

"We're in space, we can go to a cafe, have some lunch and check out the planets," Darby replied simply, as if it was normal to go to space for lunch.

"I can't see any planets," Pop piped up, wanting to be included in the conversation.

"Thats because we're still travelling, we'll be there in 3...2...1," As if by magic, as soon as Darby said one the black fog was replaced with a ocean of stars and loads of planets that all had different shapes and colours. It was probably the most beautiful thing the girls had ever seen.

Darby steered the ship in the direction of a small planet that was purple, orange and yellow. As they flew downwards they could make out a small town. There was greenery surrounding it and the only way to identify that this was a alien area was the fact that the floor was purple and the sky was a yellowy orange.

The girls looked at each other, grinning, before shouting out in unison.

"ADVENTURE TIME!!!!!"

 _Next Time on The Adventures of Pop, Riley and Darby..._

 _The girls set out to explore the planet they found but soon find themselves in a bit of trouble with the police. Pop tries Mexican Salsa, Riley does the macaraina and Darby plays Terraria then they break out of prison... or did it happen the other way round? I can't remember..._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Well thats it! I hope you guys like it, its a bit different to my usual style of writing and its going to be quite silly. If you enjoyed then thanks! Here is a little message from the three people who created this tale and these characters...**

 **Cookie: Thanks for reading!**

 **Penguin: We really appreciate you guys reading stuff that we write!**

 **Wolf: I drew the cover!**

 **Cookie and Penguin: *glare at Wolf***

 **Wolf: Okay, okay! Thank you for reading this thing we created two weeks ago!**

 ** _BYE!_**


	2. The OC Choice Awards!

**_1 Month and 5 day's ago..._** **(I think)**

 ** _"I can't wait to publish this new story!" Wolf exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet._**

 ** _"Can we play Minecraft pllleeeaaaassseeee?" Cookie whined._**

 ** _"No not yet I need to publish this, let me just text Penguin!" Wolf retorted and sent a message to her other fellow writer._**

 ** _Wolf: Hey Penguin what does Darby look like?_**

 ** _Penguin: Hi Wolf. Okay she has auburn hair and a cheeky/smug smile._**

 ** _Wolf: Kk what clothes does she wear?_**

 ** _Penguin: She wears a purple jacket. With a cream top that also has 'End' wrote on it. Also her eyes are pale lime._**

 ** _Wolf: Thx._**

 **Wolf stopped texting Penguin, grinned, and started to write the chapter...**

 **Present Day**

 **Man it has been ages... so welcome back *waves nervously* Okay there is a reason for the slow update. Cookie, Penguin and I have been really busy with school and revision so we haven't had much time to write so all our updates are being pretty slow. But on the brightside, the new chapter is finally here!**

 **Cookie: Also this series has became a one-shot series...**

 **Penguin:... but we might continue the first chapter if you guys want.**

 **We hope you guys enjoy our variation of the KCA's!**

{The camera was pointing at a empty, pitch- black room}

A slow pattering sound started. It was quite at first but grew louder until it was as loud as a bass drum. A flash of lights exploded and the once empty room was now a huge arena, big enough to house 1,000,000,000,000 bunnies or even more!

{A red carpet was thrown forward and rolled out itself, only stopping when it reached the stage}

OC's from all ages rushed inside. Big and small, human and mutant...and humanomic. Girls, boys, dogs. You name it they were there.

"WHATSUP OC CHOICE AWARDS!" A voice screamed- three actually. Three girls ran down the red carpet and onto the stage, cheering followed them.

"Hey guys!" The first girl yelled: she had blonde hair that was in a afro like style, her eyes were a bright baby blue and she had yellow/white wolf ears, a wolf tail and a wolf nose.

"Are you guys ready for the first ever OC CHOICE AWARDS?" The second girl yelled to the crowd. This girl had bright pink hair, and the same coloured eyes that had sparks of magenta in them. She had a pair of brown coyote ears and a brown coyote tail.

"BECAUSE WE ARE!" The last girl shouted. She had auburn hair and pale lime eyes that glittered with excitment- much like her friends.

"Okay lets cut to the chase, my name is Pop," The blonde-haired girl (Pop) started, "thats Riley," She pointed to the pink-haired girl. "and thats Darby." She pointed to the auburn-haired girl.

Riley ripped the mic from Pop's hand ("Hey!") and rolled her eyes. "Pop come ON! You're acting like your sister, you two hang out to much. Just cut to the chase!" Several laughs rippled through the crowd.

Pop grabbed the mic back and glared at Riley. "Well I'm sorry for spending time with my ONLY SIBLING!" Darby quickly grabbed the mic so things wouldn't turn ugly.

"So as you guys know this is the OC Choice Awards and we have the winners right here! So the first category is... Favourite Real Life Book!" Darby told the crowd and handed the mic to Riley.

"And to present the award to the winner we have non-other than MR HARRY POTTER!" Riley guestered to the door on the side of the stage and... Severus Snape walked out. The arena was silent. Snape glided towards the girls- looking remarkably similar to a old bat.

 **WARNING! WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER SERIES THEN SKIP FORWARD TO WHEN THE AWARD HAS BEEN GIVEN! THERE WILL BE BOLD THERE! SPOILERS FOR THE DEATHLY HALLOWS AHEAD!**

"EVERYONE WHO HASN'T READ BEYOND HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE, CLOSE YOUR EARS! THE SAME GOES IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!" Pop told the crowd and

9 3/4 of them clapped their hands over their eyes.

"Snape where's Harry?" Riley hissed.

"Mr Potter was busy with... Ministry Problems," Snape replied, putting empasis on Ministry.

"Aren't you meant to be dead?" Darby retorted.

"That is non of your buisness child," Snape sneered.

Pop groaned. "Just give out the award."

 **0o0o0o0**

"The award for Favourite Real Life Book goes to... The Midnight Gang." Snape announced and, giving the envelope to Pop, glided out again.

A very crazed looking Raj jumped onto the stage and grabbed the award.

"Thank you very much for my poppadoms," He screeched and ran out.

"Errr... okay anyway lets continue to the next award and the one you all want to hear. We present to you... THE BEST CARTOON AWARD!" A deafening roar of applause followed Riley's statement.

"And the nominees are... Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" The turtles walked out and a eruption of cheering followed them. "Adventure Time!" Finn and Jake strode out, cheers following them as well. "Steven Universe!" Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet walked the same path as the others, cheering followed them from all directions.

"Okay they are the three nominees so lets see what our judges think... oh thats us," The three girls pulled out envelopes.

"And in third place is... Adventure Time!" Darby announced, several groans and cheers following the statement.

"Second place is... Steven Universe!" Riley announced and (again) there was a mix of cheering and groaning.

"And the winners are... TMNT!" Pop announced, grinning, and a wave of cheering casaded over the arena.

The turtles waltzed up the stage, grinning. Non-other than Jeralline Miller rushed up onto stage, panting like a dog **("Hey! Thats offensive!" Pop and Riley glared at Wolf. "Heh heh... lets continue!)**.

"Hello everyone! Okay guys here's your award." Jel moved her hands in a kind-of pattern before forming a Ice Sculpture of a Aeroplane that had 'OC Choice Awards' engraved on it. "Bye!" And with that she was gone.

"Now we're sorry folks, that's all we have time for. Thank you all for joing us in the first ever OC Choice Awards! Now to end we will be replying to reviews!" The three judges yelled. The audience groaned and everyone left apart from Wolf, Cookie and Penguin's other OC's.

 _Dear No Guns Only Roses..._

"Hold up why would someone even EXPECT you of having guns on you?" Riley questioned and the others nodded whilst Wolf groaned.

 _Thank you for your review! *returns bro fist*_

"Whats a bro fist?" Darby asked.

"Oh its basically a fist bumb," Pop replied.

 _Dear Shady Queen..._

"How come you're called Shady Queen? Are you hiding something?" Pop interrogated and Wolf groaned louder.

 _Thank you for you're review, but what does 'lel' mean? I know 'lol' but not 'lel'._

"I bet it means laugh exceptionally loud!" Darby exclaimed to which the others agreed- even Wolf.

 _Dear Miraculous Pink Ninja..._

"Thats a long username," Darby commented and Wolf groaned again.

 _Thank you for your review, we're glad it made you laugh (only we hope you didn't die of laughter)._

"Hold up... you can die of laughter?!" Riley yelled and the others nodded.

"I think so..." Penguin stated uncertainly.

 _Dear Smokescreen-ninja..._

"Wow we got alot of ninjas," The three hosts said in unison and a irritated Wolf glared at them.

"Are you guys going to comment on each reviewers username?!" She hissed.

"Yes, yes we are."

"... I'll let you off because you made a Phinease and Ferb reference and I used to love that show." Wolf sighed and the others smiled.

 _Thank you for your review, we glad you thought it was funny. Ohhh so you don't like Adventure Time? Okay... *laughs nervously and shoves Finn and Jake into a box*_

"THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING ON OUR STORY AKA THE BEST STORY ON WOLF'S ACCOUNT AKA THE AWESOMEST STORY EVER!" Pop, Riley and Darby screamed into the mic.

"Guys I think I've gone deaf," Cookie groaned and murmurs of agreement rounded the arena.

"And that was false information you three," Wolf told the three host OC's.

"So is your face," Pop retorted and Wolf growled before chasing her.

Everyone else laughed their heads off.

"Bye... guys!" They gasped and collapsed laughing.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Yes! I can go to sleep now!**

 **Cookie: When are you writing this?**

 **...10:11 at night... and we may have school tomorrow.**

 **Penguin: Well quick hurry!**

 **Okay! Thanks for reading, we really appreciate, blah blah blah GOODYBE!**

 **Penguin and Cookie: You mean goodbye?**

 ***mumbles* Shut up... BYE BYE!**

 **~Wolf, Cookie and Penguin.**

 **P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything I really am writing this at 10:11... 10:13 now at night. Bye!**


End file.
